moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Gold Weapons
Gold Weapons Gold weapons are upgraded versions of regular weapons that have changed visuals, and a damage boost of 10% more damage. For nearly every weapon in the game, there's a gold variant (the only exception would be the Musket Rifle, as it does not have a gold texture in-game as of now). How to get any Gold Weapons/Items The majority of weapons require 10,000 resources to obtain, such as Wood, Stone, and Food. Some exceptions apply to the golden hunting bow, golden crossbow, and golden musket rifle, as none of those weapons can harvest materials from trees, bushes, or stones, so animals and bulls have to be hunted, and 10,000 food must be acquired from said animals and bulls. The golden shield, however, might be the only unobtainable golden weapon, as it cannot harvest resources, nor damage and kill animals, so it cannot obtain the required 10,000 resources. Golden Short Sword The golden short sword is the golden variant of the short sword. It is obtained by collecting 10,000 resources. Its damage upgrade goes from 35 damage, to 39 dmg; one point away from the damage a regular katana produces at 40 dmg. Golden Katana The golden katana is the golden variant of the katana. It is obtained by collecting 10,000 resources. Its damage upgrade goes from 40 dmg, to 44 dmg; the most damage a melee weapon can do alone without the use of Hats. Golden Hand Axe The golden hand axe is the golden variant of the hand axe. It is obtained by collecting 10,000 resources, which could be considered easier as the hand axe collects 2x resources from trees, bushes, and stones. Its damage upgrade goes from 30 dmg, to 33 dmg. Golden Great Axe The golden great axe is the golden variant of the great axe. It is obtained by collecting 10,000 resources, which could be considered easier as the great axe collects 4x resources from trees, bushes, and stones. Its damage upgrade goes from 35 dmg, to 39 dmg. Golden Hunting Bow The golden hunting bow is the golden variant of the hunting bow. Unlike most other weapons in the game, the golden hunting bow has to be obtained by collecting 10,000 food, as the only resource the hunting bow can collect is food from killing animals and bulls. And again, unlike the other weapons in the game, it offers no damage upgrade, so its damage remains as 25 dmg. Golden Crossbow The golden crossbow is the golden variant of the crossbow. Unlike most other weapons in the game, the golden crossbow has to be obtained by collecting 10,000 food, as the only resource the crossbow can collect is foo from killing animals and bulls. And again, unlike the other weapons in the game, it offers no damage upgrade, so its damage remains as 35 dmg. Golden Great hammer The golden great hammer is the golden variant of the crossbow. It is obtained by collecting 10,000 resources. Its damage upgrade goes from 30 dmg, to 33 dmg. The damage upgrade also applies to buildings. Golden/Invisible Musket Rifle The golden/invisible musket rifle is the golden variant of the musket rifle. Unlike most other weapons, the golden/invisible musket rifle has to be obtained by collecting 10,000 food, as the only resource the musket rifle can collect is food from killing animals and bulls. It is unknown if the golden/invisible musket rifle provides a damage boost as of now. The golden musket rifle being invisible is most likely caused by a golden musket rifle texture not being present in the game files, so it is rendered as nothing. Golden Shield The golden shield is the golden variant of the shield. Obtaining the golden shield is a mystery, as the shield cannot harvest resources, nor can it inflict damage onto animals, so obtaining the golden shield would require using out-of-game tools, or an unknown method. Golden Spear The golden spear is the golden variant of the spear. Both the golden and regular spear are currently unused assets in the game, and neither one of them can be contained without the use of out-of-game tools. Golden Bat The golden bat is the golden variant of the bat. Both the golden and regular bat are currently unused assets in the game, and neither one of them can be contained without the use of out-of-game tools. Gold tool stats Category:Weapons Category:Gold Weapons